


A War Without End

by DoctorBane



Category: The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Frank Castle fight an endless war against crime?</p><p>What goes on in his head?</p><p>And, what happened in Vietnam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A War Without End

I hear the drill in my hand. 

I see the coward lying on the table.

He deserves to die (he’s just a kid.)

He sells drugs to kids on the streets (he’s trying to get through college.)

The drill is in my hand. 

The man is on the table.

I lower the drill, aiming it at his head.

He begins to cry for his mother.

He’s the age my son would be (maybe he is my kid. Maybe he didn’t die.)

My son would be different (you don’t know that, maybe his parents were good parents.)

Good parents wouldn’t raise drug runners (good parents wouldn’t raise psychopaths like you.)

I’m not a psychopath. I’m different from them (prove it then, Castle. Show mercy.)

You show mercy to scum, they treat it like a weakness. Soon, you lose all the fear you created.

I lower the drill. It touches his head, and he starts to cry (don’t kill another kid, you bastard.)

I don’t kill kids (just your own.)

I DIDN’T KILL THEM (you didn’t save them.)

I can’t let him go free (you inhuman monster, you get off on this.)

I don’t kill innocents (not deliberately.)

I don’t kill innocents (what if he’s a compulsive liar.)

He’s not, they don’t exist (you’re lying to yourself there, how ironic.)

I can’t let him go free (because then you’ll have to admit you murdered everyone else needlessly.)

I’m not a murderer (what do you call this then?)

This is punishment (oh yeah? Come off it, punishment's putting your kids on the naughty step.)

I have not murdered anyone (you’ve just sacrificed animals for him.)

He, he does not exist (ok, well then you just imagined it in ‘Nam, which means you’re even nuttier than you thought.)

The drill is in my hand.

The animal is on the altar.

The drill is the sacrificial knife.

Come on, Castle. You said yourself that you wanted a war without end.

I... I do.

And I want more sacrifice. More power.

But... you aren’t real. 

Oh, but I am. Don’t you remember your first sacrifice?

You can’t be real.

Your first sacrifice to me? It was your family, Frank.

I am damned. They are dead. All that’s left is for me to punish crime, before dying and burning forever with you.

Oh and Frank...

Your son tasted wonderful.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The drill slams down through the man’s skull.

Another soul extinguished.

Death grows stronger.

I am its avatar.

He is my master.

I bear the emblem wherever I go.

I am the Punisher.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on a couple of scenes from the 2005 Punisher computer game, the first part being where you can torture an enemy with a drill, and the second part being where you can actually kill a guy on what appears to be some kind of altar. However, I decided to actually have the imagery important here, whereas in the game it's just there, and you don't even have to do either of them.


End file.
